walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Clark (Fear)
Alicia Clark is a main character that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Madison and Stephen Clark, who died when she was about 11. She is the younger sister of Nick and the former girlfriend of Matt Sale. Alicia is described as being Madison's mostly level-headed teenage daughter. Her ambition is in direct proportion to her older brother’s failures. She loves her mom but it’s time to get out of dodge. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California When Alicia was 11, her father was killed in an accident and some time later her mother started dating Travis Manawa. She began dating Matt Sale at some point and was later accepted into UC Berkley. Post-Apocalypse "Pilot " Alicia is seen in bathroom as her mom tells her to hurry up before school. She then goes with her mom and Travis to the hospital to visit her brother. There, she appears uninterested in being there, she asks Travis if he's "glad he's moved in" and then goes with her mom to school. At school, she is seen talking with her boyfriend, Matt and he mentions that she is skipping spanish and she could probably teach the class herself. Alicia suggests he comes with her, but he says that he's not smart enough to be teaching classes. The next morning, she's visiting her brother and they talk over jello about the fact that she's "perfect" and he was kicked out of college. They then talk about what happened and Nick tells her that he isn't crazy and things will be different now. At school, she is seen with Matt and she talks about she's looking forward to being able to leave and plans to go to The University of Berkley California and she's able to get away. Matt asks about him but Alicia reassures him that it's only a few hours away "same state, same time zone". They talk about her brother and how is he, better than he was 48 hours ago and better then he will be after he's released and she seems visibly upset and Matt reassures her that it's not on her. They make plans to hang out after school, go to the beach and watch the sunset, then go back to his house. After school, she goes to the beach but is angered by Matt not turning up, texting him several messages before leaving. At school, the gossip about the attack the previous night is going around the school and she is seen in class talking and watching the video with two classmates. She mentions Matt not texting her and the teacher is about to take her phone away when it is announced everyone is going home earlier. Her mom takes her and tells her that she is going home with her, and not the bus. "So Close, Yet So Far" Alicia is first seen going to Matt's house to see if he is okay. She enters his house and looks around before gasping. When her mom is trying to call her, Alicia is telling her mom that Matt is really sick. When they come by Alicia refuses to leave Matt's side despite the possibility of infection. However, upon further examination it is discovered that Matt has been bitten. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Matt urges Alicia to leave with her family, which she finally does after much hesitation. Alicia is ordered by her mother to not leave the house while she gets drugs for Nick. After her mom leave, Alicia insists on checking on Matt, however Nick reminds her that their mom told them to stay put and she has no idea what Matt will do. He tells her that she promised but she retorts with the fact he made promises all the time to get clean and broke them. Alicia leaves the house but comes back in when Nick has a seizure and starts to choke on his own vomit. Alicia is later seen cleaning up the vomit and Nick thanks her and Alicia says that she hates him. When their mom comes home she asks how Nick is and she tells her that Nick had a grand mal seizure and she apologizes to her she then tells her that Travis didn't call before walking away. When her mom comes out of the bathroom Alicia asks what happened while she was out and if she's okay. Alicia tells her that the phone lines are down and they hear a scream from outside. Madison tries to Alicia from view by closing the curtains and stopping her attempts to help leaving Alicia angry and confused. "The Dog" Alicia looks out the window of her house. She hears a noise and asks Madison what it was. Madison says that it was gone so they don't have to worry. She then asks what Mr. Dawson did to the other neighbors. She sits on the couch and starts listening to music. Alicia is sitting in a chair when Madison pulls out Monopoly and she wants to be the car. When Nick says he wants to be the car, she notes that her father was always the car. She says that the game is evil. Nick tells her to shut up and roll and she rolls the dice. "Not Fade Away" TBA Relationships Madison Clark TBA Nick Clark TBA Matt Sale Alicia and Matt have a loving relationship. Alicia seems to be closer to Matt then even her own family. They spend most of their time together at school and are shown to generally care for each other. After Matt does not show up to meet with Alicia, she goes to his house to see what is wrong. When it is revealed he is sick, Alicia does not leave his side and gets into a fight with her mom after she won't leave. Matt convinces Alicia that it is safer to go and his parents will be back to care for him. After a brief "I love you" between the two, Alicia leaves the house unknowingly aware of Matt's true condition. He has presumed to reanimate. Susan Tran Alicia and Susan had a good friendship. Susan would watch and take care of Alicia and Nick when they were younger when Madison went to work. Alicia called Susan "Su-Su" and even referred to her as her aunt when she was little. After Susan's death, Alicia went back to her house. She found a drawing she had made for Susan when she was little and found a note Susan left for her husband, Patrick. Alicia sat on Susan's bed and started crying, clearly missing her and is still hurt that she is gone. Travis Manawa TBA Chris Manawa TBA Ofelia Salazar TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Ashley Tompkins. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Alicia Bennett, though her surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers